Untitled ShizNat 9
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: Shizuru's stressed after a long day's work! another USN one shot for now...could be lengthened...some fluffy interactions with a college-aged Natsuki and college-aged/working Shizuru...please read and/or review? Rating may or may not change depending on if more chapters are added!


Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

A certain blunette's head turned at the sound of the opening front door. Natsuki paused in writing her assignment to look towards the entrance; a pair of red framed glasses sliding the bridge of her nose as she waited for the smoothly-accented "Tadaima~" from a certain brunette.

Natsuki heard the door close slowly, the slight scuffling of shoes, yet it was eerily silent. The slight jangle of keys and a purse let Natsuki know it was her girlfriend. "S-Shizuru?"

The blunette was about to get up to check the front entrance when the brunette silently walked past her, abruptly stopped, then walked back and suddenly crouched down and gently tackled Natsuki from her position underneath the kotatsu to the floor, still clad in her light purple business attire. She sighed deeply as she nuzzled into Natsuki's neck, murmuring unintelligible nothings the blunette had no chance of understanding.

"Doushita, Shizuru? Shigoto de nanka atta no?"[What's wrong? Something happen at work?]

Natsuki calmly spoke as she gently ran her fingers though the soft tawny tresses, arms gently coming to embrace her upset girlfriend. _…I guess I won't be finishing for a while…huh..._The blunette thought absentmindedly to herself as she continued to stroke her girlfriends hair. A soft smiled graced the bluenette's expression. _…Well, not that it really matters…it's not often that Shizuru is this upset…I guess I'll spoil her a little tonight…_

"…Kannin na, Natsuki…" Shizuru quietly murmured after a while had passed.

"…Mou, daijobu ka?" [Are you alright/feeling better now?] Natsuki's framed jade green eyes gazed concernedly at Shizuru's deep crimson irises as Shizuru rose up on her arms so that she was towering above the blunette.

"Ee, I'm alright now. Ookini, Natsuki." Shizuru softly spoke as she leaned down and gently kissed Natsuki's cheek, causing the bluenette to close her eye.

A slight blush came onto the bluenette's cheeks. "N-Nara ii kedo…" [T-That's fine then…]

"I'm going to take a bath, alright?" The brunette smiled as she got up and made her way to the bedroom to change. Natsuki also sat herself up on her elbows.

"Have you eaten yet? I'll make some tea for when you get out!" Natsuki called out into the hallway.

"Mn. I'll be looking forward to it~ … and no, I haven't eaten dinner yet. Natsuki can order what she likes and I'll eat it~" Shizuru replied as she disappeared up the stairs and around the corner.

"Alright then." Natsuki's book closed with a soft sigh as she got out from underneath the kotatsu and stood up. "Guess I'll get to work then." She smiled as she walked off to the kitchen.

Shizuru sighed as she took off her business attire in their bedroom. She hung the tailored purple suit jacket, loosened the tie around her neck, shed her white blouse, and unzipped the matching pencil skirt and let it silently to the floor. She smiled tenderly as she saw her reflection in the mirror, noticing the slightly mussed hair that had been due to Natsuki earlier, where some of her hair that had been tied up in the back had been coaxed out of its immaculately organized bun.

She pulled the rest of her hair loose, letting it freely cascade onto her shoulders as she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled off her tights.

She padded over to the bathroom, where she took off her underwear and, grabbing a towel, stepped into the shower area. She heard the murmurs of her girlfriend's deep and husky voice likely in the midst of ordering takeout of some sort, and she smiled to herself as she filled the bathtub with steaming hot water, sitting herself onto the stool to shampoo her hair and wash her body.

She sighed deeply as she eased herself into relaxing hot water after she had washed her hair and rinsed off her body. "Today was a long day, huh…." Shizuru commented to herself as she left her mind drift as she stared at the ceiling.

Natsuki hummed softly to herself as she made some green tea. She heard the ring of the doorbell. "Ah, coming!" She called out as she made her way to the door after leaving the tea leaves to steep.

"Ah, thanks for the delivery," Shizuru heard her lover's husky voice call out as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in her fluffy purple bath robe, toweling off her damp hair.

Shizuru slipped on a loose, light-grey cable knit sweater and a pair of Natsuki's comfortable black sweat pants, smiling to herself as she blow-dried her hair and tied it loosely in a half-bun, only leaving a few strands framing her face.

She padded down to the living room and kitchen, where her girlfriend was waiting for her with the table set with some delicious-looking Italian food.

Natsuki, who was busy checking on the tea, had her back turned to the brunette, allowing said mischievous brunette a moment to sneak up behind the brunette.

The blunette, having caught the freshly-bathed scent, simply smiled and relaxed into the arms that snaked around her waist, nuzzling into the shampoo-scented tresses of her most important person.

"Have a nice bath?" She asked softly as she carefully set the teapot back onto the counter.

"It was lovely, thanks." Shizuru replied smoothly as she tightened the embrace before letting go. "Italian, huh…It looks delicious, Natsuki. Homani ookini…"

After a few plates of shrimp scampi and garlic bread, the pair retired to the living room with their steaming cups of green tea, Shizuru seated on the floor in front of the couch reading over some documents while Natsuki lounged on the length of the couch, typing away at an assignment.

"…Natsuki…." Shizuru started softly as she set her papers onto the coffee table. "Nn? What is it, Shizuru?" Natsuki replied, fingers still tapping away at the keys of her laptop.

Shizuru paused before resuming. "….it's nothing…." She trailed off quietly, fingers idly capping her ballpoint pen.

Natsuki frowned, saved what she had done of her paper, and closed the laptop with a small click!

She set the laptop on the side table, sitting up on the couch.

"Shizuru," she called calmly yet firmly, grabbing the brunette's attention. The brunette looked at her inquisitively, pen forgotten in her hand for a moment.

"Sit here." The bluenette demanded gently, softly patting the spot on the couch right next to her. "Natsuk-" Shizuru started to say.

"Just sit here, please?" Natsuki cut her girlfriend off softly, almost pulling a pouty face.

_DOKI! When my Natsuki looks that cute, I just can't say no now can I~_

"Alright." Shizuru slowly stood up and sat next to Natsuki on the couch. A moment of silence ensued as the pair sat unspeaking on the couch. Shizuru turned to ask Natsuki what she had wanted but was left speechless as she felt a hand gently petting her head.

"N-Na-"

_Oh, the things my Natsuki does to me…._

Next thing she knew, Natsuki had pulled her into her arms and onto the couch, wrapping her free arm around her protectively while she continued to pet her head.

Shizuru lost herself in her lover's arms as she let tears of frustration and stress from the challenging day flow freely onto her girlfriend's arms, dampening her shirt. Natsuki didn't say a word, simply held her as she cried her frustration out.

After sensing that the sobs had stabilized into sniffles, Natsuki spoke soothingly and slowly in low tones. "Something happen at work today?"

Shizuru simply sighed, burying her face deeper into Natsuki's shirt. Natsuki's chuckle resounded in her ears as the blunette spoke. "…That bad huh…"

"…It was just….a very long and unproductive meeting….and that was a bit frustrating to me….that's all…" Shizuru murmured as she rested her head on Natsuki's chest, turning her head in the direction of the coffee table. Natsuki pondered the thought as she continued to stroke her girlfriend's head softly. _That means that it was probably pretty bad…considering Shizuru's patience almost seems boundless…_

She gazed lazily at the forgotten documents on the table. "_Those_," she spoke softly, "…are for the meeting they scheduled for Thursday afternoon because they weren't prepared for today's meeting…"

"Hm~m" Natsuki glanced at the pile of papers, not noticing the weight shifting from on top of her.

"But Natsuki never ceases to catch me off guard, ne?" Natsuki looked up to see slightly puffy crimson eyes gazing lovingly down at her, a rare blush on the former kaichou's face as she bent down to gently press their lips together.

"Suki dayo, uchi no Na-tsu-ki~" Shizuru seductively drawled as bent down to kiss her girlfriend again, eliciting an irresistibly cute blush from the bluenette.

* * *

A/N: Ohayougozaimasu, YH desu *bows* Whoo…just cranked that out…so yeah some fluff after a hard day's work…hmm I guess I could develop it into some more lemony stuff if I added a chapter, but I haven't decided if I want to do that yet or not….we'll see. (maybe I'll see what the reactions to this are like then decide…) Well, seeing as it's three in the morning here, I think I'm going to go to sleep now…but I hope you enjoyed your stay! Please read/review! Thanks for reading!

Oyasumi~

-YH


End file.
